


doesn’t make sense (but it makes sense)

by forgettingitsthere



Series: lovers destined by fate [1]
Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: M/M, emotional incest, mentions of child abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 20:31:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1661507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forgettingitsthere/pseuds/forgettingitsthere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>they say soulmates are tied together by a red string.</p>
<p>seth gecko does not believe in soulmates.</p>
<p>seth gecko doesn’t believe in much though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	doesn’t make sense (but it makes sense)

1.  
they say soulmates are tied together by a red string.

seth gecko does not believe in soulmates.

seth gecko doesn’t believe in much though.

2.  
richie is younger but he’s always been older. that doesn’t make sense but it makes sense to seth. and not much makes sense to seth so he takes what he can get. (richie makes sense).

he knows he’s not the smart one, not the good one, not anything. not really. ~~his father reminds him daily~~

richie’s the smart one. he was labelled genius at the age of seven (really it’s at the age of four - because that’s when seth decided he was a genius, and that’s when the word started to matter).

richie’s the good one. even if dad says otherwise seth knows that richie is the good one.

richie is good to seth.

3.  
they’re tied together by blood and by fate.

and even when seth stopped caring about blood he never stopped caring about richie. he decided that richie was the only blood that mattered and family was meant to be chosen not decided by the gods. forced upon him like a choke chain on a dog. pulling at him until he can’t breathe.

richie does not pull. richie gives all that he can. and seth returns the favour.

they take until the other has no more to give and then they take from others.

4.  
seth does not pretend to be good.

this is not a robin hood situation. there is no poor to give to here. there is only him and richie.

seth does not want to be good. fuck self sacrifice. he’s here to survive

5.  
he hates cliches.

but he isn’t going to give up the ‘us against the world brothers till the end’ thing him and richie have going.

6.  
he wouldn’t give ~~richie~~ this up for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> So I binged fdtd and this came about.


End file.
